


A Princess and a Pilot walk into a Bar

by yunmin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends (Dark Horse Comics), Star Wars: Princess Leia (Comics)
Genre: Accidentally Saving the Day, Diplomacy, F/M, Fights, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Pre-Relationship, Rogue Squadron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmin/pseuds/yunmin
Summary: Tycho Celchu gets a call in the middle of the night that one of his pilots has been involved in a fight. It doesn’t take long to work out who; the only person who could make an already delicate incident even worse.





	A Princess and a Pilot walk into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Any Distance Greater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774775) by [yunmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmin/pseuds/yunmin). 



> For anon, who requested; ‘Plourr starts a fights, which ignites a diplomatic incident, and poor Tycho is left to clean up the mess,’ inspired by an off-hand comment in [Any Distance Greater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774775). An off hand comment I made because I thought it was funny, but didn’t really want to ever have to WRITE the damn thing.
> 
> Anyway, here is something that is a continuing effort to smash Legends and Disney canons together, featuring both our favourite pilot-princesses; Plourr Ilo from the Rogue Squadron comic, and Evaan Verlaine from the Princess Leia comic.

Tycho really doesn’t appreciate being roused from his bed by military police at four in the morning. He can’t help but think that, whatever has happened, it could wait until a sensible hour in the morning.

But no, one of his pilots may have caused a major diplomatic incident, and apparently that’s somehow his problem.

Tycho shrugs on his jacket and pulls on his boots and makes himself look almost presentable, before heading on down to the local lock up. He thinks about waking someone to endure this hell with him, but his senior officers are currently Hobbie, Wes, and the very person he’s had to haul himself out of bed to go rescue, so none of them are likely to be of use to him.

It’s at times like these when Tycho really wishes that Wedge would somehow become miraculously better. But no, he’s off on Naboo, with Luke, and hopefully happy and content as he recovers from an accident that almost cost him his life.

So Tycho soldiers on alone.

When he gets to the police station, and observes the situation at hand, he groans. It’s somehow even worse than he thought. “Kriffing hells,” he says, taking in the two women sharing a cell. “Verlaine, I thought you were supposed to be above all this.”

Evaan Verlaine – leader of the Alderaanian contingent, effective heir-to-the-throne, and a woman Tycho treats with the utmost respect – is sitting next to Isplourrdacartha Estillo, better known to the Rogues as just Plourr. Both of them look they’ve been dragged through a back alley fight. They have, as Tycho understands things. Which would be fine, if both of them were just pilots, as they both would like to pretend they are.

Only they are not. Both of them are the figureheads of worlds. And any fight involving them has serious ramifications.

“Don’t worry about me, Commander Celchu, I’ve got my own help coming.” Evaan waves Tycho off. She’s got a black eye, and her bottom lip is split. Tycho has only ever known her as the appointed leader of his people, but Wedge knew her when she was just a pilot and from the stories he tells, she could always brawl with the best of them.

She’s maintained a dignified reputation, largely, these past years since she left the Alliance Forces after Yavin. Apart from now.

“Plourr. Please tell me you have an explanation the Chandrillan Police will accept.” Tycho pinches the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, feeling the stress rising through his bones. “Before the government of Eiattu and the Alderaanian Council go to war with the New Republic, which I think we could all stand to avoid.”

“It won’t be that bad.” Plourr is overly casual in her response. That concerns Tycho. “We did a good deed. Took down a bunch of Imperial rat-bag sympathisers who were harking on about the glory days.”

“Imperial sympathisers? On Chandrila? That’s a story and a half to sell.” Chandrila is the birth place of the New Republic, friend to the Rebel Alliance. Imperials have never been welcome here.

“I’ll back her up on that,” Evaan says.

“You attacked ten men. Three of them are in hospital. The rest of them are seething and baying for blood. If you tell me this fight was justified, then I’ll go bat for you.”

“It was justified Tycho,” Plourr says. Tycho looks her in the eye and she doesn’t back down. Tycho has to trust her; she and Evaan have no reason to lie. They aren’t like that. “I know it’s a mess, but we didn’t just get in a fight for the hell of it.”

Tycho sighs. “I believe you.”

.

Tycho spends his next thirty minutes trying to convince the Chandrilan police of Evaan and Plourr’s version of events. Whilst Tycho thinks that they are all inclined to believe it, there are the political concerns; two world leaders getting in a physical altercation with members of the general public never looks good. Evaan and Plourr can’t be released, because there will be accusations of a cover-up, sweeping things under the rug, smoothing the way for those in power; yet, if they aren’t released by morning, the Eiattu Government and the Alderaanian Council will kick up one hell of a storm about the imprisonment of their leaders.

And that way lies Tycho being dragged in front of his superior officers, given that he’s nominally responsible for Plourr’s behaviour, and explaining why he doesn’t discipline his pilots properly. An investigation into the conduct of all members of Rogue Squadron. No one wants that. But Tycho is scratching his head about how to get the Chandrilan police evidence that would prove the fight was justified, that Plourr and Evaan were helping to keep the peace instead of breaking it.

He also wonders the help that Evaan said was coming will arrive, because right now he’s trying to represent them both, and it’s difficult to convince the Chandrilan police you don’t have a vested interest in setting the leader of the Alderaanian contingent free when you yourself are Alderaanian.

Salvation comes in the form of a lithe, white haired woman, who walks into the police station with the bearing of nobility. Her features are strikingly familiar, and yet Tycho swears that he’d remember a woman like this. But he doesn’t have a clue who she is.

“May I speak to the chief officer on duty, concerning the arrest of Princess Isplourrdacartha Estillo and Lady Evaan Verlaine?” Her voice is familiar too, soft and calming. Tycho fixates on her, trying to work out just who she is. A sergeant scurries away, presumably to fetch someone capable of answering her questions. She is the sort of figure who demands respect; much more than Tycho, in a thin semblance of a uniform with dark circles under his eyes, does.

“How are you, Tycho Celchu?” The woman is suddenly by his side, addressing him directly.

Tycho blinks, forgets himself completely. “How do you know my name—?” Then he remembers himself. “Hello. Sorry.” He sticks out his hand. “Nice to meet you. Commander Celchu of Rogue Squadron, at your service, I’m alright, and I seem to have missed the pleasure of being introduced to you.”

She smiles, and shakes his hand. “Winter Retrac. It’s good to meet you at last, though I’m sorry it has to be under these circumstances.”

“I can think of worse ways to meet someone, Dame Winter.” Winter Retrac – that’s why she looks so familiar. She has Leia’s features, a resemblance that is almost uncanny. And her voice was one that spoken often alongside Queen Breha’s, in the days when Tycho was on Alderaan. “You must be the help Verlaine was sending.”

“No need to stand on formality. Winter is just fine, one Alderaanian to another.” Winter sits down besides him. “And yes. Leia is in little need of my services these days. And Evaan would like to believe that she has no need for them, but—” Winter shrugs. “The evidence says otherwise.”

“Evidence is a fine thing.”

“I’ve got some that might help,” she says.

“I’d take anything.”

“How about proof that those men are exactly who Plourr and Evaan say they are, that they were completely right to attack them, and in doing so they may have stopped a major terrorist incident?”

“I could kiss you.”

Winter’s smile is wry. “Careful flyboy. Might just take you up on that.” Tycho blushes to the roots of his hair. He’s saved from having to respond by the local police chief choosing to make his entrance then, and Tycho instead gets to listen to Winter’s exoneration of Plour and Evaan, and not think about the fact that he really wouldn’t have any complaints if Winter did take him up on the words that just slipped out of his mouth.

.

“Thank you gentleman, my friend and I have had a very pleasant night in your cells, we’ll be sure to tell everyone how accommodating you all were.”

“Evaan—”

“Yes, Winter, I know, the less the general public hears about this the better.” Winter hands Evaan a hooded cloak. “Joys.”

“Well, next time—”

“Don’t get into fights. I know. Like you’re any better.”

Tycho can tell that this is a time worn argument between the pair of them. He just sighs and looks at Plourr. “Just. Wait until Wedge is back to do this again? I’m not cut out for this.”

Plourr shakes her head and laughs. “And you think Wedge is? Oh men. You have a lot to learn.” She links arms with Evaan and heads out, leaving Tycho standing there wondering what on earth he’s going to do with her. He turns to Winter, similarly abandoned.

“How do you feel about breakfast?” Winter asks.

“In general, I’m in favour of it, though in practice it’s not usually more than hot caf and whatever my pilots force-feed me from the mess.” Tycho runs a hand through the back of his hair. He always used to yell at Wedge for not eating properly, now he’s fallen into the trap.

“Feel like doing it properly this morning?” Winter’s eyes sparkle.

“With you?” Tycho’s eyes widen. “Sure. I guess. If you want?”

“It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
